


Bingo - Mafia

by Belladonna229



Series: My BINGO [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna229/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: It was an accident.He didn’t mean to meet Peter.He especially didn’t mean to keep meeting him. Again and again and again. But the universe seemed to have a different idea about it. So by the fifth meeting, this time at a coffee shop, Johnny asked him out.
Relationships: Ben Grimm & Reed Richards & Johnny Storm & Susan Storm, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards & Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: My BINGO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160
Collections: Marvel(ous)Universe, Spideytorch Bingo





	Bingo - Mafia

It was an accident.

He didn’t mean to meet Peter. 

He especially didn’t mean to keep meeting him. Again and again and again. But the universe seemed to have a different idea about it. So by the fifth meeting, this time at a coffee shop, Johnny asked him out. 

Best idea EVER! 

Peter was smart and sassy and so sweet. He made him feel… like he belonged. Peter made him feel like he was important to someone. Like he was worth more than what he had to offer. 

The only problem was his family. His sister had married Reed Richards, and Reed was a wonderful guy. He always treated Johnny like he was his own person and not just Sue’s kid-brother. The thing was that Reed was the head of Future; which was basically Manhattan’s mafia. The specialized in the black market. Bio-weapons, organs, assassins for hire, you name it and they could get it. Reed also protected those he liked. So the old man who ran his favorite sandwich shop? The little kids who like to ask questions about the world? The lady at the library that had covered for Ben when the police got a little daring? They were all safe. No one would ever hurt them. 

Johnny was his explosives expert. Though he thinks Reed just wanted a reason to excuse him for constantly setting shit on fire.

Peter, on the other hand, was from Queens. And that was Avenger’s territory. 

Reed was powerful, but he also smart, very smart, and he knew that he couldn’t afford to butt heads with Stark.

Tony Stark, the Iron-Man, was ruthless. His hands were in every election, local and national. He had no qualms about taking out those in his way. And with all sorts of assassins and mercenaries in his toy-chest, it wasn't hard. Not to mention the doctors and scientists who could dish up pretty much whatever he wanted. Most notable and arguably Tony’s favorite was Dr. Bruce Banner. A brilliant man with multiple degrees and questionable morels. Story on the street is that he is quite timid until threatened; then, like a light switch, he flips. 

He knew that Reed wouldn’t dare risk a conflict with them. And Johnny making regular trips into his territories would definitely set off some alarms.

But what did Johnny care? 

He had found the perfect boy. Someone he could see himself settling down with. Peter even said he thinks they could be something. 

Oh, how he wants that. He would have to talk to Reed about leaving, then depending on how that went, take Peter out of New York. Maybe head south. A nice little house, a couple of kids, the works. 

Away from the madness that is New York. 

He brought it up to Peter once, as he was eating dinner at his place. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year. And he was sure that Peter was the one for him. He was understanding and loved Johnny’s jokes, throwing in his own more times than not. 

What more would he ever need? 

Peter was hesitant. He was certain his family wouldn’t approve and he was appalled that Johnny would leave his own family for him. Like Peter wasn’t the best thing in the world. 

“Johnny, we can’t just run away together. This isn’t some movie,”

Johnny cupped his face in his hands. “Peter, for you? I’d kill god with one hand so I could hold yours with the other,”

He snorted and covered his mouth. “You’re so corny!” 

Yeah, maybe he was, but he meant every word. Peter was worth everything to him. He’d die before he let anything happen to his boy. 

He snuck out as often as he could. He could never stay away from him long, he felt like he’d go insane if he tried, but he also still had a job to do. He needed all the money and good favors if he wanted out. 

Even if he had to hide from his family for the rest of his life, he would be with his boy. 

Reed might’ve been getting suspicious with the way he’s been acting lately, but whatever he might have done was interrupted. 

Johnny’s last job got a little too close to Avengers’ territory apparently because at one point he was about to blow up a building and next he was fighting someone who seemed out to take him for a ride. 

He was able to do the job, but as soon as it was done they got the drop on him. 

Waking up face to face with the infamous Iron Man was definitely not on his bucket list. But that’s where he ended up.

“Rise and Shine, Sparky. We have some business to discuss,” He spoke as someone threw water on him. 

Jerking awake he looked around. It was still dark out, so he probably hasn’t been asleep for too long. In the room with him was not only Iron Man, but Black Widow and the Winter Soldier. The Avengers’ best. This definitely didn’t look good for him. What the hell would they want with him? He was trying to expose the safety flaws in that building. Unless they were going to pull something over on Reed. 

Shit. 

That couldn’t happen. 

For a moment, Tony just watched him. No words, just watching. Then he chuckled and walked over to the active fireplace. He pushed around the coals before looking at him again. 

“If I’m not mistaken, they call you- The Human Torch. Impressive name. Even more impressive resume.” He looked back at him. “You like fire, huh? Explosives and heat?” 

“I believe that’s pretty evident. Don’t you think? Iron Man?” 

“Ooo, he’s got a mouth on him. Doesn’t he, Widow?” 

“They always do at his age,”

Tony nodded. “We should probably do something about that,” He stuck the still hot iron-poker in his side. 

The scream he let out hurt almost as much as the iron. His vision went white and it felt as if he couldn’t breathe. 

“Yeah. Not so much fun being on the other end of the heat. Is it?”

He pulled it back and Johnny almost passed out. Shit. He hasn’t felt that kind of pain since he first started to play with fire. 

“So, wanna tell us what you’ve been doing in Queens?” 

Before he could answer the door came open. Johnny couldn’t be bothered to look up. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get out. Depending on where he was; he knew where a few safe houses he could hide out in. They had plenty of medical supplies that he didn’t need to worry about infections. He could get back to the base come morning. He wouldn’t be able to tell his sister or Reed. That would start shit he didn’t need if he wanted that life with Peter. 

“Johnny?” A meek voice spoke. 

A voice Johnny knew well. His head snapped up so fast it might’ve broke. That would explain why his Baby was in Iron Man’s home.

He met Johnny’s eyes and his face morphed into unbridled anger. Peter stormed over to Tony and pushed him. 

His sweet, innocent, sweetheart pushed Iron Man. 

“What the hell, Dad!” He yelled. “What did I say about my boyfriends!”

“Bambi, this is different. That’s Johnathan Storm. He’s-” 

“I don’t care!” Peter interrupted. “We had a deal, Dad! I stay away from your Night-Job, and YOU stay away from my relationships.” 

Peter made his way over to Johnny to untie him. He hesitated when he saw the burn, but picked him up nonetheless. He didn’t really need to be carried, but he wasn’t about to turn down a chance to be close to Pete. 

He was carried out of the room and up to what he assumed was Peter’s bedroom. After setting him on the bed he ran to get a first aid kit. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly as he pressed disinfectant on the wound. “God, you probably hate me. My dad is the Iron Man and he was just torturing you. All because you were seeing me. And, oh no! What if this starts a war? Your family could be hurt or killed and-”

“Babe…” Johnny groaned as Peter was pressing too hard on his burn. 

“Oh God!” he gasped “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean… God, I’m such an- an idiot,”

“Hush,” Johnny roughly sat up to wipe away his tears. “Why are you crying? I’m alright. There’s no need for tears. My family is strong. They’ll survive,”

“But but you’re going to leave me!” 

“What?! Peter, I would never!”

“Johnny, my dad literally just had you tied down with a hot iron in your side!”

He went silent. Yeah, okay, he had a point. That hurt like hell. But he remembered when Peter had burned his tongue on his coffee because he was too impatient to wait for it to cool off. And then there was the time where he burned their dinner because he was too busy talking about something that had happened that day. And suddenly he couldn’t care less about who Peter’s Dad was. He loves Peter. No one is going to take him from him. 

Not knowing how to express this. Johnny pulled Peter into his arms and laid back down. He kissed him and whispered. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Peter.”


End file.
